


I Love Him

by houseofphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Poetry, idk - Freeform, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofphan/pseuds/houseofphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just from Phil's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a longer one. Send me your ideas? xx

He lays next to me,  
curled into a red quilt his mum bought him years ago,  
and tries not to fall asleep;  
not yet.  
Our toes wrestle with the carpet  
and the film in front of us  
has long since ended.  
The truth is,  
we're both dying for some shut-eye,  
but this is the first time.

I fear the sleep talk of sea turtles  
I can't catch.  
He fears his mouth hanging open  
like a window in a rain storm.  
We come closer.  
I feel his heat beneath his black T-shirt, he drags stray hairs from my face,  
and we sleep.  
We are so quiet, we could hear  
the snow hitting the roof above us.  
Two lovers living a dream  
with eyes closed.


End file.
